El Destino del Amor
by Mouxe
Summary: Re-edición. La Diosa Athena y el Primer Pegaso tiene una conversación.


**El Destino del Amor**

"_**Hay que el destino es caprichoso, niña.**_

_**Diosa, virgen, madre.**_

_**Pequeña, cuyo destino evitas, cuyo destino está marcado, honor, orgullo y entrega.**_

_**No escapes, que el destino los alcanzara."**_

Sonreía.

Siempre sonreía cuando sus pensamientos se enfocaban en él, solo en él. Disfrutaba de la suave brisa que jugaba con sus largos cabellos negros en el balcón del lugar que hasta entonces consideraba su hogar, no sentía sincera nostalgia por dejarlo más bien se sentía entusiasmada por el cambio, por la aventura y un poco rara por estar a punto de salir de la costumbre.

La sutil sonrisa que se mostraba en sus dulces labios se amplió al observar el paisaje: Las altas montañas frondosas y llenas de vida, el cielo azul despejado, la calma y la belleza de los contrastes. Su hermoso iris gris como el hierro fundido brillaba como el sol delatando las emociones que vivía el cuerpo de la doncella.

Su mensajera personal acababa de abandonar la habitación después de una larga conversación, tocaron muchos puntos importantes, planificaron hasta el mínimo detalle que pudieron predecir y ya no quedaban más palabras que decir sobre el tema.

El vestido blanco hasta sus rodillas ondeo con elegancia cuando una ráfaga proporcionada por Céfiro, uno de sus fieles compañeros la mando para hacerla sonreír remarcando su belleza virginal, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del viento en su rostro, del momento eterno en el que se sentía.

Desapareció en un destello de luz dorado.

La doncella parpadeo rápidamente mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, se encontraba en el mundo de los mortales y la zona donde apareció parecía más de los dominios de Artemisa que los suyos propios; las ciudades que le pertenecían.

Los árboles de altura descomunales, frondosos de distintas tonalidades de verde formaban un cuadro hermoso, majestuosos, no lograba ver el cielo azul desde ahí pero si escuchaba el sonido del bosque: Las aves, las ardillas, los insectos, el canto de los espíritus, lleno de vida.

Inspiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del aire de la naturaleza, fresco y rejuvenecedor antes de avanzar en dirección a un pequeño claro en los límites del terreno, cercano a un riachuelo que pasaba pacífico hacia el norte frente a una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Una sonrisa cálida se formo en sus labios al acercarse con paso firme, confiada y expectante, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo observar a quien tanto esperaba; el joven veinteañero se encontraba cortando trozos de madera, definió su espalda ancha, varonil cubierta de cicatrices que le encogieron el corazón, su cabello castaño claro desordenado como siempre y su cosmos cálido. Al percatarse de la compañía el hombre se gira lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de la joven de cabellos negros.

-Pegaso, cuánto tiempo… –Comento con dulzura en el momento en el que él se acerco para hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

-Athena. –Musito con un tono anhelante –Ha pasado algún tiempo, me siento honrado con tu presencia. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto angustiado dejando que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo de la mujer.

-No ha sucedido nada malo. Me encuentro perfectamente, agradezco tu preocupación. –Respondió serena con ternura, luego miro la puerta de la cabaña con nostalgia – ¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Sabes que mi hogar siempre ha sido y será tuyo. –Respondió con calidez. Athena se sonrojo ligeramente pero lo siguió en silencio a la entrada, una vez dentro dio un vistazo rápido al interior, si su memoria no fallaba todo estaba igual a la última oportunidad que estuvo ahí – ¿Segura que estas bien? –Insistió –No es extraño que bajes a la tierra en estos últimos tiempos pero usualmente lo haces directamente en el Santuario o en tus Templos, no aquí, en las afueras de mi hogar. –Sin considerar el tono de su voz, preocupado y un tanto alarmado, se sentía feliz casi eufórico de tenerla en el interior de su casa, su corazón latía con fuerza como en cada ocasión en que la tenía cerca desde su adolescencia. Su sola presencia, elegante, inmortal y efímera lo llenaba.

-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Vine porque necesito hablar contigo. –Comenzó con seriedad, el joven entendió de inmediato para observarla con curiosidad, asintió como señal de que la escuchaba invitándola a sentarse en el mueble para marcharse a la pequeña cocina a calentar agua para el té que le gustaba.

-¿Has venido sin avisarle a nadie? –Pregunta casualmente escuchando un suave "Sí" como respuesta, la mano le temblaba un poco por la emoción que sentía por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería mantener un poco de distancia. –El Patriarca ha intentado poner orden en el Santuario, ha sido difícil poder reconstruir los templos y darle apoyo a los sobrevivientes. –Ella lo observa con dudas al escuchar su voz tensa y rota, sabe que el dolor de la guerra sigue en su alma como en su piel.

-Tú deberías estar ahí –Reprocho con amabilidad, sin querer presionarlo demasiado.

-Me gusta vivir aquí. –Dijo regresando con una taza en mano, el color del liquido verde claro despedía un dulce olor que se expandió por todo el ambiente –Siento que todo lo que paso no existe, no sucedió y está alejado del mar. –Athena sintió un nudo en el corazón al ver la tortura que aun persistía en su alma –Sin embargo, siempre que me necesites no importa donde este o donde _estés_¸ yo iría a ti, te encontraría como cada vez que te busco. –Su voz firme nuevamente contrastaba con la mirada llena de cariño que le dedicaba.

-Lo sé –Respondió relajándose bajo sus ojos, ignorando a propósito el tema que debían discutir solo lo alargaban –Pegaso…

-Ahora siempre me llamas "Pegaso". ¿Por qué? Es decir, él y yo formamos de cierta forma un solo ser para protegerte pero… _Me gusta mi nombre en tus labios_ –Pensó lo último al interrumpirla con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación –Desde que gane la armadura me dices así.

-Perdóname, Panthea. –Dijo después de reírse suavemente, encantando al joven que la adoraba con todo su ser –Tu nombre es valioso para mí, pero cuando reencarnemos…. Cuando volvamos a nacer tendrás otros nombres, otros padres, otro lugar al cual llamar hogar, otros deseos pero _siempre_ serás mi Santo de Pegaso porque eres el único con el derecho de portar esa armadura, porque más que nada ese fue el juramento inquebrantable que me hiciste ese día. _Eres mío._ –Su voz tomo un tono posesivo que no la sorprendió ni a él tampoco, durante la guerra, en esos momentos angustiosos de la posibilidad de perder al otro pudieron percatarse de sus sentimientos.

-Solo te pertenezco a ti. –Confirmo –Comprendo entonces el por qué me llamas "Pegaso" pero mientras siga siendo yo… –Se sonrojo ligeramente – ¿Podrías seguir llamándome "Panthea"? –Se arrodillo frente a ella quitando delicadamente la taza de sus finas manos dejándola en la mesa para enlazar sus dedos con los suyos, levanto el rostro masculino hacia su rostro, notando con una ligera sonrisa el rojo en las mejillas de porcelana, su largo cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro y caía libremente por su espalda. Lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, sin opacar la belleza de la dulce Señora Niké, para él sus ojos grises –como el hierro fundido – sería lo que destaca en todo lo perfecto, llenos de sentimientos, sentimientos que Panthea había aprendido a leer. – ¿Esta decidido? ¿Reencarnaremos?

-Sí. –Contesta nerviosa –El convertirme en humana para proteger la tierra es mi principal propósito, conocerlos, aprender más de lo que significa ser humano ese es mi mayor deseo. Las personas necesitan ser protegidas de los dioses y de ellos mismos muchas veces y yo quiero ser quien los salve. –Panthea le sonrió asintiendo –Y tú, Panthea Santo de Pegaso, me has jurado con tu vida, tu alma que me acompañaras por la eternidad.

-Te jure que lo haría y así será porque yo no rompo mis promesas. –Pronuncia con pasión –Te jure fidelidad y lealtad, es lo que tendrás de mi y mucho más. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, para protegerte, para cuidar de tu sonrisa, daría mi vida para resguardar la tuya, lo daría todo, mi todo por defender a la persona que amo tanto. –Susurro lo último cargado de sentimientos.

Un silencio tenso, extraño y electrizante se formo entre ellos, apoderándose de las palabras que ambos querían decirse pero que no lograban liberarse de la tela de incomodidad que se creo, Panthea la miraba de la misma forma que desde niño con amor –uno que creció y maduro con el tiempo – y una adoración llena de pureza, la diosa eterna y hermosa solo evitaba su mirada fijando la suya detrás de él, en la pared de madera oscura, con pequeñas fracturas crujientes pero resistente, su expresión traducía la angustia y la confusión que sentía.

-Perdóname. –Rompió el silencio Panthea con tristeza –Lamento importunarte, sé que no te gusta que lo diga en voz alta. –Athena negó rápidamente aun contrariada pero no queriendo que se disculpe –Es sin embargo la más sincera verdad, mis sentimientos, lo que siento, lo que soy es para ti. Te amo, Athena sin importarme el sacrilegio, el pecado en el que pueda estar incurriendo por amar a una deidad de la forma en que lo hago y aun así eres todo para mí. –Continuo reafirmando sus palabras al incorporarse levemente juntando sus frentes al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas de pétalos de rosa, el contacto piel contra piel los quemaba, hacía arder allí donde se sintieran y sus cosmos respondieron elevándose sutilmente para no levantar sospechas –aun encontrándose en un sitio abandonado al interés de los dioses –vibrando en resonancia, permitiendo al otro conocer sus emociones más profundas, él relajado, feliz y sincero, ella ansiosa, confundida pero inmensamente feliz.

-No es que no me guste que lo digas. –Murmuro calladito temiendo romper la magia del momento.

-Te causa dolor –Afirma el Santo sin reproche, sin acusarla, solo comentando algo que consideraba una verdad, por lo mismo se sorprendió cuando ella se levanto y lo insto hacer lo mismo para luego sin separar sus miradas pasar sus brazos por su espalda, acercándolo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y descansando su frente en su pecho con un suspiro agotado. Él no tardo en corresponderla.

-No es dolor lo que me causa, me angustia que te sientas así y que tengas que guardarlo dentro de ti como un secreto cuando tu alma siempre ha sido tan sincera. –Comenzó –A una parte de mí, una que descubrí contigo le encanta escucharlo, a la otra, a la parte lógica le causa mucha confusión. Te amo, Panthea. –Musito bajito casi como una corriente invisible de brisa.

Panthea no le contesto con palabras pero el suspiro que soltó cerca de su oído le provoco un estremecimiento involuntario que no paso desapercibido para ninguno, dejo que sus labios respondieran al posarse en su cuello con suavidad apenas rosándola.

-Esa parte lógica es la que te recuerda que esto está mal. ¿No? La que dice: "Soy Athena, la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, la hija predilecta del Gran Zeus y una de los Doce Olímpicos –con los que por cierto no me llevo muy bien pero debo ser cortés –y este mortal, este simple Santo de Pegaso se ha atrevido a adentrarse como nadie, siendo demasiado molesto" –Remedo su voz con facilidad, adoraba escucharla.

-No seas tonto. No lo digas de esa forma. –Reprocho con voz débil porque en parte aquellas palabras eran realidad –No eres un "simple mortal" –Se disgustaba cada vez que lo escuchaba menospreciarse –Eres un hombre bueno, fiel, valiente y perseverante o necio podríamos decir. Que seas mortal no significa nada para mi más que un recordatorio de que debo atesorar cada instante de tu vida por lo efímera de esta. –Sonrío suavemente al sentir sus ojos procesar la información pero en lugar de mostrar alegría elevo una ceja.

-¿Se debe entonces a que eres una diosa virgen y consagrada a la castidad? –Si Cascadia lo escuchara se escandalizaría solo por decir semejante cosas, la vida en el Santuario le enseño algunas cosas que la diosa hubiera preferido nunca aprendiera ya no había remedio. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente. – ¿O acaso tiene que ver con los demás dioses? –Siempre se hablaba en el Santuario de los muchos pretendientes –entre mortales y seres místicos –que tenía la diosa y de cómo ella los rechazaba, la verdad es que en el mismo templo muchos de los santos consagrados la encontraban hermosa, como mujer más que diosa en muchas ocasiones. Lo que lo irritaba de sobre manera era la presencia de cierto dios de ojos rojos, atrevido, bélico e irrespetuoso que la rondaba.

-Panthea. –Lo llamo para que prestara atención –Soy una diosa casta como tú mismo has dicho, cierto. He sido pretendida por muchos dioses, semidioses, algunos faunos libidinosos ente otros. –Hizo una mueca contrariada al sentirlo tensarse –Pero siempre los he rechazado porque no me interesaban, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, nada. Además no conocía el amor, lo asociaba con una pérdida del sentido común y una mayor tendencia a los sueños que a la realidad –Una sonrisa tímida se poso en sus labios –Cuando te conocí comprendí una belleza que nunca había podido descubrir. Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos solo lograríamos hacer un mal a la humanidad que tanto queremos proteger, los dioses se sentarían heridos en su orgullo al ver que elegí a un mortal por encima de ellos y podrían en una furia ciega desatar su ira contra los mortales. –Medito unos segundos –Soportaría que me juzgaran o incluso las represalias en mi contra pero…

-No podemos permitir que la humanidad sufra por nuestra culpa –Completo. La diosa se acurruco contra su pecho ¿en qué momento llego a ser más alto que ella?

-No podemos estar juntos. –Declaro Athena abatida, negándose a enfrentarlo.

-En eso te equivocas. –Panthea se escuchaba jovial y seguro al igual que en su niñez –Siempre estaré a tu lado, aun si no puedo volver a tocarte estaré ahí para observarte, para escuchar tu dulce voz. Me quedare contigo, te lo diré nuevamente: Te amo, te amare eternamente, en esta vida con lo corta que pueda ser, en la siguiente sin importar que nombre tenga y en las que sigan.

Athena levanta el rostro, su mirada serena le permite ver que ha logrado relajarse notablemente y que además se encontraba emocionada por las palabras que profetizo para ella, una sonrisa sincera –de esas que protegería –se extendió por sus rosados labios.

-Bésame –Le pidió con anhelo. Pegaso se sorprendió, sintiendo su corazón saltarse algunos latidos, nunca le había pedido algo así, la conocía desde sus primeros pasos, su madre una sacerdotisa que se retiro del culto al enamorarse de un hombre con el permiso de la diosa para casarse más tarde regresaría para consagrarlo al culto de Athena, está lo tomo bajo su protección, cuidándolo y educándolo entre todas las sacerdotisas, riqueza y conociendo el valor de la entrega.

Panthea la amo desde entonces si bien fue durante su adolescencia que comprendió el grado de sus emociones.

-¿Segura? –Cuestiono conteniéndose, recordando la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos protegiéndola no demasiado tiempo atrás, pocas semanas han pasado desde el fin de la guerra, entre la sangre, el dolor, el silencio de la muerte y el mar, ese mar de sangre.

-Si no lo estuviera no te lo pediría. –Contesto riéndose ligeramente –Este beso será con lo que sellaremos nuestro amor, este _Amor Inmortal._ –Explico con una sonrisa encantadora acariciando el rostro del joven disfrutando ser el centro de atención de ese iris arena. –Morirás en algún momento, ya sea más tarde o temprano dependerá de lo que las Moiras tengan preparado para ti o el momento en que Thanatos decida llevarte en esta era y eso será lo más natural del mundo, la vida mortal debe terminar para renacer. La próxima vez que nos encontremos ya seré humana y te estaré esperando, si llegamos a morir los dos nos reencontraremos en la siguiente y… así será siempre. –Panthea le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza como si fuera de arcilla.

-Aun cambiando de nombres, de apariencia, este sentimiento se mantendrá intacto, inmortal como el viento y el sol, como el universo. Que no podamos amarnos abiertamente no significa que no podamos demostrarlo con nuestra compañía, con pequeños gestos. –La abrazo con fuerza, apegándola a su cuerpo recorriendo su rostro con los labios y las manos, se detuvo en sus mejillas para sostenerla, beso primero su frente con ternura, bajo a sus labios, acariciando la nariz con la suya para finalmente rozar sus labios, se sobresaltaron al contacto, sus corazones redoblaron su ritmo y sus respiraciones se entremezclaron al acelerarse, sus cosmos se desequilibraron, el de la diosa abrazo cálidamente al hombre que sostenía entre sus manos pecadoras el cuerpo del casto ser divino, ser al que acaricio con su cosmos plateado.

Fue un beso tierno, casto y delicado, que para otros sería insignificantes pero que para ellos demostraba tanto, el roce sutil y largo que Panthea con todo su amor proporcionaba a la diosa para demostrarle cuanto soñó con besarla sin importarle lo prohibido que estuviera, por eso quería que sus manos grabaran el calor de su piel, su textura, su sensación para evocarla en sus días solitarios.

Quería protegerla con su vida, las emociones –demasiadas –lograron que soltara unas cuantas lagrimas que se perdían al acariciar la piel de la diosa que se separo sorprendida.

-¿Panthea? –Lo nombro con voz contenida y nerviosa. Esperaba no haberse equivocado, el hombre que se robo su corazón nunca se permitió llorar ante ella, nunca y ahora sus ojos como arenas del desierto le dedicaban una mirada llena de amor y desespero. Contrariada, aun demasiado nueva en los sentimientos solo aguardo en silencio has que él junto sus frentes entrelazando sus manos.

-Athena. –La besa nuevamente, primero con suavidad luego con pasión y desespero, sorprendiéndola y asustándola a partes iguales, porque al mismo tiempo podía sentir sus manos en su espalda estrechándola más contra su cuerpo, sus labios ansiosos se presionaban contra los suyos hasta que finalmente le correspondió tímidamente, dudosa entreabrió los labios cuando le pidió permiso para profundizar el beso.

La pasión la desbordo al sentirlo tan entregado, tan suyo y le respondió con mas animo, pasando una mano a su cabellera y la otra dejándola descansar sobre su pecho para sentir sus latidos cardíacos.

-No quiero tener que dejarte ir. –Dijo al separarse secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Panthea. –Empezó la diosa recuperando el aire y la compostura, manteniéndose cerca con un marcado sonrojo en el rostro –Siempre atesorare este momento, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar, no debemos dejar que nos devore este sentimiento. –Le tomo el rostro con firmeza para que la mirara.

-Lo sé. –Contesto abrazándola con fuerza. –Si nos volvemos humanos, los dos, nuestro amor. ¿No podría darse? Contamos con la bendición de Aphrodite.

-No, porque aunque mi cuerpo sea mortal, seguiré siendo yo, seré Athena. –Respondió –Necesito que vuelvas al Santuario, que regreses a donde perteneces, te necesitan.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré. Volveré al Santuario. –La diosa sabia de sobra el dolor que le causaba con su petición, los residuos de la guerra aun resonaban en su memoria.

-Te lo agradezco. –Sonrió con dulzura para aplacar esos sentimientos de tristeza –Te necesitan, Pegaso. Un Santo fiel a la diosa, que participo en la guerra para salvar a la humanidad, eres un héroe como los demás.

-Exageras. Fui un cobarde la mitad del tiempo, incapaz de querer matar aun por protegerte, muchos de los más valientes murieron con honor y sus vidas son las que deben ser recordadas. –cabeceo decepcionado como en aquellos momentos. –Todos te hubieran protegido sin dudar.

-Eso es mi culpa. –Dice con culpabilidad –Siempre he conocida la pureza y amabilidad de tu alma, no he debido permitirte entrar a este mundo, a mi mundo de muerte y destrucción. No te culpo por no querer matar, eso es lo que te hace especial, esa inocencia.

-¿Por eso me apartaste de la última misión? –Cuestiono con sincera curiosidad, se había sentido herido al descubrir que Athena lo excluía de la mayoría de sus planes.

-No quería involucrarte en eso. –Admitió con el ceño fruncido. –No debías cargar con el peso de la desaparición de una ciudad. _Y no lo aguantarías_. –Pensó lo último aunque quizás lo estaba sobreprotegiendo demasiado.

-He descubierto que sería capaz de detener el nacimiento del día por ti, no importa quién sea no tiene ningún derecho de herirte. –Panthea suspiro con pesadez recordando esos días entre sangre, sudor y pena, de sostener el cuerpo herido de su diosa entre sus brazos y de la necesidad de vengarse que nació dentro de él a tal punto que se asusto de sí mismo. "Es natural, herir y ser herido, vengar y ser vengados, forma parte de la guerra" fueron las palabras de la diosa Niké al reconfortarlo. "La Guerra es horrible" dijo sin percatarse de que Athena lo escuchaba.

Athena era guerra inteligente, estratégica y con las menores bajas pero guerra a fin de cuentas y odiar a la guerra era odiar una parte de ella así lo comprendió poco tiempo después. Se disculpo muchas veces solo para recibir una mirada junto a una sonrisa amable, ella lo perdono con facilidad, comprendiendo su rechazo a la muerte.

-Eres tan dulce –Susurro con cariño antes de apartarse regresándolo a la realidad, a ese momento de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Tienes que marcharte? –Pregunto mientras la miraba una vez más, detallándola y grabándola en su memoria para después revivirla en un lienzo de colores. Su cuerpo cubierto por esa túnica de blanco inmaculado, su pecho –que no debería observar tan descaradamente –pequeño pero firme, su piel blanca en sus brazos descubiertos, el largo cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, el rostro en forma de corazón –que podía mostrar una expresión ingenua como una imponente –sus labios rosados y esos ojos grises encantadores. En conjunto: Hermosa y despampanante. Su olor que había disfrutado todo el rato mezclado con la dulzura del té olvidado.

-Es tiempo de volver al Olimpo. –Contesto ella –Volveremos a vernos en el Santuario.

-Te estaré esperando hasta entonces, mi amor. –Dijo avergonzado pero dulce.

-Te amo, Panthea de Pegaso. –Murmuro con alegría desbordante.

-Te amo demasiado, Palas Athena. –Respondió inclinándose para besar su mejilla. –No tardes.

**Nota: Re-edición del oneshot original, adaptado a la nueva cronología que estoy planificando, en este caso fue porque me entere hace poco que la primera guerra santa no fue contra Hades como pensaba –por lo que el primer fic estaba basado en eso –sino contra Poseidón. **

**La versión original aun la tengo intacta por cariño y nostalgia. **

**En mi línea de tiempo va algo así: **

**Athena y Panthea, Primera Guerra Santa contra Poseidón. **

**Dionne y Aniel, Segunda Guerra Santa contra Ares. **

**Ágape y Aimé, Cuarta Guerra Santa contra Hades. **

**Anayra y Leucipo, la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVI.**

**Sasha y Tenma, Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII.**

**Saori y Seiya, Guerras Santa del Siglo XX.**


End file.
